


an eternity, just for us

by toyota_hiichan



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: aus for days because as a pisces i take it as my responsibility to not be in reality, most of this (by most i mean all) are unproofread aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyota_hiichan/pseuds/toyota_hiichan
Summary: a collection of oneshots based on some prompts and songs
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. one life down, the others can try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the odds of finding a soulmate
> 
> for charlie

Chaewon steps into their room, drying wet hair against her towel. She approaches the bed where Minjoo lays, eyes staring intently at her phone and a little more than obviously restless. 

Chaewon sits down by the edge, poking Minjoo lightly. She takes some time to take in the girl, no airs or fancy makeup just lying on their bed like there was nothing in the world left to do. Chaewon’s fingers gently try to wipe the creases off of the younger’s forehead. 

Minjoo’s head moves up to look at Chaewon, slowly sitting up. “I’ll help you dry your hair,” Minjoo says softly, a little raspy, hands taking the towel and pulling Chaewon into more comfortable space on the bed. 

The cloth cards against Chaewon’s hair. But there’s a sense of urgency on the tip of Minjoo’s fingertips. Chaewon notices this, the tiny edge of roughness in Minjoo’s movements, so she presses her hand onto Minjoo’s to slow them before asking, “Anything wrong, Min?”

She’s greeted by a sharp sigh, “It’s nothing, Chaewon.” Chaewon hums in response, leaning towards Minjoo's touch. “Just something I read online.”

“What about?” 

Chaewon knows she doesn’t need to prod further, if Minjoo wants to say it, she will. She tries to think of something else to try and think of something else to pass the conversation if Minjoo decides otherwise. But Minjoo continues, voice hesitant, “This might seem silly but what do you think are the odds of finding your soulmate?” 

It’s a peculiar question, Chaewon thinks. _What are the odds of meeting and falling in love with the same person for every single lifetime? What gives anyone reassurance of promise? How much does fate want to play into someone’s whims?_

But Chaewon doesn’t think it would do good to present Minjoo’s question with even more so she shrugs. “I don't know, I haven’t thought about it. Why do you ask?”

And there’s a certain discomfort in the air like the conversation is hanging heavily on it, about to collapse at any second, so Chaewon turns around to lace her hands in Minjoo’s. Her fingers move to ease the tension wound in the younger’s knuckles before looking into her eyes. 

“There was this NASA scientist that said that we can only meet our soulmate in one lifetime out of ten thousand. Considering the thin stretch of time and space we live in, and all the demographics involved, that would mean it’d take roughly 800,000 years before you meet your soulmate again.” 

Chaewon watches as Minjoo's ramble ends, as she snaps herself out of the thinking-induced haze but confusion still clouds her eyes. So she tries to lighten the mood by making a small quip, “I didn’t know you were that mathematically-inclined.”

The comment earns her a slap, but it succeeds in putting a smile on Minjoo’s face. There’s still a certain dimness in her eyes when she holds onto Chaewon’s hands tighter, voice almost a whisper. 

“How can we be sure?”

Chaewon looks at Minjoo, worry written all over her face. And she thinks of bright smiles and eyes crinkling up. Of laughter that lights up places. And there’s a sudden realization; there’s no way for her not to recognize any of those, in any lifetime. There’s no way she can forget Minjoo. Every piece is etched into her soul, the one reminder that regardless of whatever time, space, or quantum field they find themselves in, no matter if they’re not Minjoo and Chaewon anymore, she’ll always remember. 

No one can ever make her feel the way Minjoo does. 

So she pulls Minjoo in and presses a short kiss lightly on Minjoo’s lips, soft against her own, before looking straight into dark brown eyes. She gives the younger a smile, and a nod. Then, a promise. _I'll keep looking for you after every lifetime._


	2. a pinky promise for the apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: zombies
> 
> for cherry

“If you had to pick one weapon for the zombie apocalypse, what would it be?” 

The pair are lying by each other, staring and counting off grains on the ceiling with feet dangling off the edge of the bed when Chaewon puts up the question, inspired by nights spent watching a drama with a kingdom plagued by a dead-resurrecting disease. 

Minjoo puts two fingers over her cheeks, a trademark expression, thinking. “I don’t think I’d handle weapons that well, unnie. I already suck at games, I’d probably be worse in real life.” This earns a laugh from Chaewon, her memories returning to the younger stumbling around and whining while playing a video game because she didn’t know how to pick up items. 

Minjoo turns to poke Chaewon’s cheek, asking “What about you, unnie? You seem to have thought about it.” To which Chaewon replies with a short huff. 

“A bayonet would be great,” the excitement starting to rile up her tone. “I can shoot zombies from afar to stay safe but if I run out of bullets, I can start stabbing them instead.” Minjoo nods, slightly confused at the term and unable to visualize its appearance. “But what is that?” 

Chaewon takes a good look at the other girl, before sighing, a certain catchphrase leaving along its wake. 

“Minjoo ga ddo.”

Minjoo whines, something Chaewon only rolls her eyes to. But she picks out her phone from the bedside table, unconsciously smiling at the familiar wallpaper. She leads to a search bar, once finding the right picture, and shows the phone to Minjoo.

“Where would you find something like that though?” Another question to follow, “And would you even be able to handle something like that, unnie?” There’s a teasing tone to the last question, with an eyebrow raise that only helps to highlight said teasing. 

“Ya, Kim Minjoo,” Chaewon says menacingly. Or as menacingly as she can, more resembling a small angry kitten instead of anything remotely intimidating. It only leads to Minjoo looking at her and pinching her cheek. 

Chaewon tosses her a glare and a mock punch. Minjoo responds by raising her hands, feigning innocence. “Okay, I trust you, unnie. You’ll protect me, okay?” 

The older pokes Minjoo’s side, “And why should I do that?” She makes it sound angry, but Minjoo knows it’s anything but. She grabs Chaewon’s hand before looking into her eyes, “Come on, unnie, please.” Her voice lightens, a slight pitch up, as she badgers away nudging at the older girl. It ends with her burrowing into Chaewon’s side, clutching at her arm. 

“Fine, fine,” Chaewon tried to pull her face away while tapping Minjoo’s arms. Minjoo cheers before engulfing the older in a side hug, “Don’t worry I‘ll have your back too, unnie!” 

Chaewon snorts at this, “Please, you wouldn’t even be able to protect yourself.” There’s a warm puff of breath on her neck, “I’ll take care of you then. I’d keep on lookout, I’d cook-“

“You? Cook? Minjoo, I cook better than you.” But Minjoo shushes her, a finger to her lips. “I know.” 

The bluntness in her tone is enough to send Chaewon into a fit of giggles. Nothing else follows their conversation, agreement hanging in the air with finality. Comfortable silence wraps around the both of them as their pinkies find each other, hooked together with sweet reassurance.


	3. seven seconds to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: fish
> 
> for sarah

**one - a stare (or maybe one too many)**

it started in homeroom. progressing into second and third period, and before minjoo knew it, even during her study periods in the library.

minjoo tells herself it’s only because chaewon is beautiful, and beauty only asks to be the center of one’s attention. so minjoo complies, focuses onto pretty features and swallows back the thudding that attempts to rise at the back of her throat.

soon enough, the document for her english essay  
fills itself with three pages of claims on why aphrodite wouldn’t be called the goddess of beauty had she resurfaced in the 21st century, short hair and the brightest brown eyes on the back-burner of minjoo’s mind.

**two - a meeting**

there are only crowded hallways with cold glares, and tripping over silence.

minjoo remembers stumbling over an obviously placed foot, hearing the mocking laughter as she and her books come falling down. it’s another episode of highschool hallways and the want to escape.

except today is different, as another set of hands meet hers as she grabs for her things. and the same set of brown eyes she’s used as motivation for her english essay.

**three - a name**

“kim chaewon.” she looks at the person in question, her social saviour, and she can only think about how much brighter chaewon’s eyes are up close.

“i know.” minjoo stumbles over her next words, a stark contrast to her normal eloquence. “i mean not that i’m stalking you or anything, it’s just everyone knows you and you’re really pretty and just everyone knows you, i’m rambling, aren’t i?”

and she’s greeted by laughter that rings into her system and sets up fairy dust in her lungs. and shit, she sure hoped love wasn’t like this.

**four - a smile**

in between gym classes and lounging by the backyard, minjoo becomes more aware of chaewon’s attention on her. notices more fleeting smiles, almost waves, when they spot each other through bathroom mirrors and study breaks.

minjoo also notices the way that the erratic drum of her heart has been replaced by a steady ache that grows with each smile thrown at her. she doesn’t know what she prefers.

**five - a number**

minjoo waits. the restaurant she works at experiencing a slow lull, with the mid-afternoon siesta settling in. she lets herself enjoy the rest before the swing kicks back in, filling with noisy families and teenage boys with unwelcome advances.

she’s about to head back inside, waving off to one of their frequents, when she hears the chimes ring followed by a set of boot-clad footsteps. she peers at the familiar girl, sending over a warm smile and then coming over.

“anything i can help you with today, miss?” and it’s no longer nervous, too many smiles passed in between to make her feel awkward. chaewon replies with an easy grin, “anything you could recommend?”

“well, miss, we have pretty good sandwiches.”

chaewon hums, “i’ll take one of those then.”

“what kind?”

there's a pause before, “surprise me?” it’s asked with a different lilt, different from the tone she’s used to hearing when chaewon talks to her friends. it’s playful and it makes minjoo feel like she’s being egged on. the look in chaewon’s eyes only drives the nail further in.

she’s about to turn around to pass the order into the kitchen when chaewon’s hand lightly grasps her arm. “and stop with the miss, just call me chaewon.”

minjoo nods, feels the heat rise to the tips of her ears. mutters out an almost squeaky, “okay, chaewon” before quickly heading to the counter.

she starts to think it’s the hormones that drive her to write her number on a napkin when she gives chaewon her order.

**six - a night. and an another. and then some more.**

it starts on the night minjoo decides to not expect anymore. a small “hey, minjoo?” spirals into lively conversation filled with different stories.

some nights they talk about new books they’ve been reading or movies that have gone out. they flesh out each piece, with quotes in hand to find any piece they could both gravitate to.

(

_> can we please, please talk about percy jackson_   
_< i didn’t peg you for the type, chae_   
_> no one ever pegs me with anything_   
_> besides the pretty cheerleader whose popular and friends with all the other cool kids_   
_> not that they’re actually cool. just pretentious_   
_< then why do you keep hanging around them?_   
_> it just stuck._

minjoo stares, thinking if that was it. the dots that have been going on and off the screen are no longer there, electricity gone now, and she’s not quite sure what to reply with. but she doesn’t want to pry so she pretends,

_< so what about percy jackson.?_

)

from all this, minjoo finds that chaewon is funny and quirky and just as genuine as her laugh that lets loose when she thinks no one notices.

on other nights, they talk about being stuck in this small town their whole lives, doing nothing else but watch as life passes by. there isn’t much to see in their town, just rocks and trees and nothing secret. but minjoo’s thankful for it in some ways, no bigger problems enclosed in this town on the edge of nowhere. and of course, chaewon.

she doesn’t think she can find anything or anyone like chaewon whether she’s one or five million miles away from this place. so she prays her thanks to the wind and lets the thought go, hoping it could reach chaewon somehow.

(

_> you get me, yknow?_   
_< yeah?_   
_> yeah._   
_> i’m glad i met you, minjoo._   
_< me too, chaewon. i’m glad i met you too._

the words flush the flutter in her lungs and fill it instead with so much warmth, like she drank too much hot chocolate in one go. minjoo falls asleep smiling after the buzz of a goodnight text.

)

**seven- a farewell. (for now)**

minjoo finds out only a day before that chaewon’s family is due to leave, not even from chaewon. only sees packed bags getting stowed into the small van in their front yard as she walks her way home.

minjoo thinks about whether or not to text chaewon about what she’s seen when chaewon texts her to come to the old playground at the end of the street.

she sees chaewon dressed in plain jeans and shirt and old beat up sneakers, sitting on the rusty swing sets. minjoo sits on the swing next to her.

it’s silent. neither knowing when or where to start. minjoo decides to break the silence, “so-“

“i-“

and they both catch themselves, eyes urging the other to continue. it’s when they realize the irony of the situation that they burst out laughing, the awkward tension finally leaving the air. “you know, this wouldn’t have happened through text.” minjoo says, hands on her knees as she swings herself lightly.

“i know, but i wanted to tell you in person.”

and minjoo looks at the other, explanation spilling from her lips. “i didn’t know we were leaving today, or at all even. i came home and that’s the only time they told me. dad said he found a job in the city and we have to leave by tomorrow.” minjoo cuts her through her musings, putting a hand over chaewon’s knee to calm her down.

minjoo realizes a beat too late what she’s done, but chaewon doesn’t seem to mind.

“it’s fine, chae, i get it.” she doesn’t need to hear apologies for something chaewon can’t even control.

chaewon smiles, a bright one, just like the ones she’d pass across hallways when they catch each other’s eye. and minjoo stares, her senses sent into a peaceful whir before chaewon breaks away.

“i,” chaewon starts, her voice getting shy. “i wanted to see you before we left.”

“but we saw each other in school today?”

chaewon shakes her head, looking down. “not like that, silly.” she takes in a breath. “not just glances, i wanted to actually talk to you.”

“i know we text a lot and that’s not gonna stop, but this,” minjoo sees the look in chaewon’s eyes and it’s enough to let hope blossom in her chest. “this is different.”

( minjoo remembers the sort-of promise made in between the nights they’d use to lie awake. chaewon had said it out loud once in a short call. “we’re gonna keep seeing,” she realizes her mistake, a light laugh dropping. “texting each other, right?” and minjoo doesn’t hesitate to reply reassurance,

knows that if there’s anything she wants constant, it’s this. )

minjoo doesn’t reply, not verbally at least. casts a glance at chaewon before reaching for her hand. she slots their fingers together before letting them rest on her lap.

“we only have five minutes you know,” chaewon says but there’s a fondness in her tone and gaze. minjoo hums in response, “let’s just stay like this for a while then.”

“i was hoping we could talk.”

“we can always text for that, i can’t hold your hand through text.” and that effectively shuts chaewon up. but minjoo avoids looking at chaewon directly, shyness succeeding the sudden bout of bravery.

chaewon caresses the back of minjoo’s hand with her thumb, “you’re getting too bold, min.” minjoo lets out an embarrassed chuckle, “i know, but i’d rather be embarrassed after than stay regretting over it.”

the last part she says almost too quietly, but chaewon catches it. the hand in minjoo’s clutches tighter.

they part ways that day, holding hands up till minjoo brings chaewon to her house. they exchange small farewells, but chaewon suddenly pulls minjoo in a hug just as she’s about to leave.

minjoo thinks she could get used to it, unfortunately.

she leaves the driveway, heart feeling a little lighter. she takes her phone out to send a picture to chaewon. a spongebob meme saying “just here to remind you that i miss you”. she gets a reply as quick as it gets sent.

_> minjoo, i havent even left yet.._   
_< but it’s the thought that counts ;((_


	4. give me a headache, will you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "you saw me reading the same book you did and got into a heated discussion about how much it sucks"
> 
> for jin

Minjoo closes the book in hand, suppressing the groan before it makes its way out of her mouth. It’s annoying, she thinks, the book’s main character screaming teenage melodrama wrapped in a dress and royal titles. 

She rests her head on the table, staring at the flurry of late afternoon activity inside the library. Breathes in once, and counts off the seconds in her head. Her fourth 15-second break in the past 30 minutes. Minjoo can only sigh at her absolute lack of patience for this. 

She’s about to head back to reading when she feels a light tap on her shoulder. She’s greeted by the same book in her hand, soft-looking fingers holding onto the paperback. 

“You reading this too?”

She nods, despite the distaste and confusion. Pops the first (most obvious) question, “Do you..” The next words she has to force out , “like it?” 

The book drops to make way for an incredulous face, an eyebrow raised. Lets out an annoyed “Why would I?” before dropping to the seat next to Minjoo. And Minjoo would honestly say the same, the book getting on the same edge of nerves but she gets momentarily distracted by the girl in front of her. 

She’s pretty, Minjoo thinks, undeniably so. Almost like an angel and it almost tempts Minjoo into cracking a pick-up line but she chooses against it. 

“That’s something we can both agree on,” she says with a light exhale. She closes the book in front of her. “I get the book isn’t even that bad, but she’s so annoying?” 

“Right?” the other replies, frustration as she puffs out her cheeks. “Hearing her voice makes me want to close the book, which is terrible because she’s literally the whole book.” 

The comment makes Minjoo laugh out loud, sharing the exact same thought. But the librarian sends her a glare, and she ducks sheepishly before replying, “My friends were talking about how much they loved it, how innocent and feel-good it is. But she’s just so naive it’s unreal.” 

“It’s because her family treats her like a child, always so overprotective. You can’t really blame her for it,” presses her thumb to her cheek, almost mumbling out the rest. “But it doesn’t make her less annoying.” 

Minjoo nods sagely, thinking back to all the father-daughter conversations in the book she skimmed through. “At the same time, the author in some sense, tries to make her look too perfect?” She starts to motion with her hands, trying to find the right term for it. 

“Like a Mary Sue?”

Minjoo claps her hands softly before pointing to the girl, “Exactly!” Fingers come to massage her temple. “She’s pretty, she’s nice, she sings well, but she doesn’t give her any depth. It’s like sprinkling in all these good things for the sake of adding them instead of helping expound her character.”

The girl in front of her nods, tapping the cover of the book in front of her. “All her character flaws are shown through mistakes that don’t align with her supposed characteristics, but the thing is, she isn’t even aware of those mistakes.” 

Minjoo hums. She doesn’t think anyone has understood her point more than these moments. All memories of arguments with friends and reading frustrations gone the drain, now that someone sees the exact same problem. She’s just about to reply when she gets interrupted by the librarian calling out the library’s close. 

Minjoo shrugs on reflex. She supposes maybe going on another rant wouldn’t be the best. The girl in front of her rubs her nape before directing back to Minjoo. 

“This is the first time anyone’s agreed with me with this book,” she starts, eyes looking quickly at Minjoo before turning down. “Want to go critic over it more over coffee?”

Minjoo doesn’t expect the question but figures there’s nothing to lose anyway. Sends her a large grin, obvious agreement, as she grabs her knapsack. 

“Let’s go?” she asks the girl who sits watching her and receives a toothy smile in return just as they head out. 

Minjoo figures she can thank America Singer for one good thing at least. 

(She’ll ask for her name later.)


	5. no, not those (and the many ways to say it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: furniture shopping
> 
> for mugi

Minjoo can only shake her head as she follows Chaewon to rack full of awfully tacky curtains. 

“Min, what do you think of these?” Chaewon asks, holding one that almost resembles Chaeyeon’s leopard print pajamas. There’s a look of horror that settles onto Minjoo’s face before she mutters, “God please no.” 

Chaewon continues searching, while Minjoo takes an empty seat by one of the cabinets to take a break from all of the emotionally taxing furniture choices Chaewon has been showing her. It makes her think that maybe God was fair after all, giving this perfect girl with no potential in home styling. 

But it’s almost as if she plays along to this, the moment she thinks about it Chaewon comes in holding the most hideous curtains, a disgusting orange color with splotches of black and brown. It’s blinding in a terrible way, even worse if the sun shines on it, and she only gives Chaewon another shake of head. 

Chaewon tugs her further down the aisle, into the bedspreads, having picked out nothing from the other sections. They’ve spent over an hour just looking, a quick search-and-canvas falling into unexpected labor. 

Chaewon’s hands move along the packages, scrolling through each design, while Minjoo’s eyes train quietly as she goes. Every time the older tries to pick out something questionable, Minjoo’s hand reaches out over hers, a look sent her way, and they continue moving. 

They follow the same pattern until they’ve reached the end, past the duvets and blankets, and more than fifteen minutes gone. Minjoo fills up with resignation, “Chae, look, let’s just go home.”

Chaewon shakes her head, incredulous, “We haven’t even picked out anything,” her hand comes up to Minjoo’s arm. “Come on, Minjoo, it’d be a waste.”

Minjoo presses two fingers to her temple before taking hold of the hand on her arm. “We can decide on one idea when we get home, we can just look for similar designs once we know what we’re looking for.”

She gives Chaewon a tired glance, “Please?”

Chaewon almost gives her puppy eyes, all cute and pouty, but Minjoo cuts the attempt, “We can get ice cream on the way home?” That quickly wins the older girl over, surging forward with Minjoo’s hand in tow.

“As long as we get mint choco!” 

Minjoo can only laugh at the sight, reminding her of a little kid, before following along. She mock-whines, coupled with an eye-roll, “Not like you leave me with any choice.”

The grin Chaewon sends her only serves as agreement. 


	6. wrapped around your finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "you broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend's house and i should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we're good"
> 
> for sev

Chaewon didn’t expect anything when she left her apartment door unlocked to throw out trash, but  _ here she is.  _

Another woman sits right in the middle of her living room floor, petting her cat as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Except it wasn’t, because Toby was, according to her friends and so for lack of better term, the meanest little shit in catkind. Chaewon has grown accustomed to the furball’s mood swings, getting occasional scratches from the irritable cat. But here was this girl, who almost had him wrapped around her finger. 

Chaewon catches Toby’s eyes behind the hoodie-clad figure, getting an annoying look as he purrs into the stranger’s hand. Chaewon can only purse her lips at the sight.

“Yuri? I didn’t know you had a cat,” the other girl says, voice light but filled with slurring. Chaewon finds the name familiar, like something she’s heard in passing along the halls. Shrugs before heading to the kitchen, not bothering the stranger from playing with her cat. 

She grabs a glass of water before heading back to the living room. The voice picks up again, more insistent this time. “Yuri? Where are you?”

Chaewon places the glass in front of the stranger, who looks up at her, surprise filling her face. “You should drink water, it can help you sober up a bit.” Instead of getting any affirmation, the girl turns back to Toby patting his head. 

“I’m not drunk,” she says, her eyebrows knitting together. “And you’re not Yuri.”

Chaewon sends her an amused look before kneeling down beside her. The girl scoots over, before giving back all her attention to the cat. 

Chaewon hums, “I can help you look for your friend.”

Chaewon gets a look and a huff. “For all I know, you kidnapped her. I mean this is her place but she’s not here.” The girl says it slowly, trying not to trip over her words. Chaewon laughs at her statement, before giving her a pat, “Last time I checked this was my apartment, miss.” 

Chaewon watches the girl process her statement, watching dark eyes blink rapidly and strands of hair falling over them. 

A knock comes at the door as the girl doesn’t answer, pressing lips tightly together. Chaewon stands up to answer it. 

She opens the door to a girl with light brown hair and almost hamster-like features. Her voice comes out rushed and antsy as she asks, “Have you seen this girl?” She shows Chaewon a picture on her phone, looking exactly like the girl sitting in her living room floor. 

Chaewon scratches at her cheek, “Yeah, she’s inside.” Almost on command, the girl follows, “Yuri, is that you?”

Yuri gives a sigh of relief, “Thank god, Minjoo, we were looking everywhere for you,” and then to Chaewon, more quietly, “Can I go in?”

Chaewon gestures for her to go inside. Yuri heads over to the girl, Minjoo, before putting a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, Minjoo, let’s go to my apartment,” which is greeted by a questioning gaze. “This isn’t your apartment?”

“I said 1627 not 1637, Min.”

Minjoo looks up, puffing her cheeks as she thinks, “It’s not my fault the twos and threes look the same.” Yuri shakes her head, “You’re just drunk. Let’s go.” 

“Why do people keep saying I’m drunk,” Minjoo says, frustrated. “At least this cat doesn’t tell me anything,” as she gives Toby a belly rub. The cat mewls, trying to hold onto Minjoo’s hand. 

Chaewon has never seen her cat ever acting like this.

Minjoo lets out a giggle, mumbling under her breath, before continuing to pet the cat. “I wish you had a cat, Yuri.” Yuri only replies with a nod, getting Minjoo’s hand and pulling her up. She looks to Chaewon as she slings an arm around Minjoo’s waist, “Thanks again for taking care of my friend.” Chaewon nods before leading them out. 

Just before they cross out of the threshold, Chaewon calls out to Minjoo, “You can come back next time when you’re not as drunk. My cat seems to like you.” 

Minjoo looks at her before beaming. It’s bright enough for Chaewon to break into a small smile as she closes the door. 


	7. one for the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "can't you see that I need you"
> 
> for angel

It’s been a week. 

Well, five days if it had to be exact, but Chaewon thinks everyday has been a blur ever since she broke up with Minjoo. All the nights of constant tossing and turning, only to wake up in a heap full of exhaustion. 

Maybe she should’ve been selfish for once. 

She thought Minjoo was better off going abroad, untied to anything here. She had met up with the younger, left her a tight hug, before asking to break up. Minjoo has tried to argue, tried so hard to ask for reasons why, but Chaewon was resolute, knowing if she explained she would’ve just broken down. Only left Minjoo with “It’s for the better” and a reminder that she could always chat if she ever needed. 

Yena had given her a smack upside her head when she told her. Unbelieving, angry. Her words play in Chaewon’s head now. 

_ “Did you even ask her? How would you know what’s best for her if you didn’t even ask her?” _

She only replied with a blank stare and shrug. But now, in the late hours, all the doubt and regret seeps into her system, wondering about her decisions. She remembers Minjoo’s face, crestfallen with all the contagious happiness gone. Chaewon’s heart breaks all over again. 

She thinks of texting her, saying countless apologies and explanations. It’s been a constant thought these past days, because she knows the more she lets this thing fester the less chance she has of salvaging it. But the thought of Minjoo leaving soon stops her, all she needs to get through is a few days before stopping herself from hoping because Minjoo will be way too far out of her reach. 

But now, she doesn’t know what drives her now to press on Minjoo’s number, thinking of all the things she could possibly say. Convinces herself that Minjoo deserves all her honesty and closure so that she isn’t left hanging. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by the loud knocking on her door. She stands and takes a peek through the peephole. Swings the door open to find the one person invading her thoughts right in front of her. 

“Minjoo, w-“

Minjoo doesn’t let her finish, hugging her tightly and burying her head into Chaewon’s shoulder. Chaewon notices the way Minjoo’s shoulders shake, feels labored breathing and trembling fingers. She asks no questions, only brings her inside without breaking the hug. 

She moves her fingers through the younger’s hair to calm her down, singing almost whispers into her ear. It takes a while for Minjoo to calm down, even then her hands still tremble as she mumbles against Chaewon’s neck. 

“I’m sorry, I haven’t been able to sleep well without you.” There’s a helpless chuckle that follows it, and Chaewon feels all the more broken. 

So she takes Minjoo’s face in her hands, and notices all the exhaustion etched on it. She presses her lips onto Minjoo’s forehead and lets it stay there. Tries to convey her emotions through it, hoping they get through, before pulling away and tugging Minjoo towards the bed.

Chaewon lets Minjoo lie down first, following her once she’s settled in comfortably. Arms wrap around each other without question, almost like nothing has changed. 

Minjoo pulls her even closer and it presses the thundering of her mind into a stop. It’s odd, odd that the thoughts are gone now with the subject of all of them here.

Her hands find themselves unconsciously patting Minjoo’s back, trying to ease her into slumber. She finds interest in the part of her wall with scratched off paint as she does this, trying to wrack her brain for the cause. 

But Minjoo interrupts through her musing, “Can I ask you something, Chaewon?”

The question scares her, aware of all the possible things she could ask about. She isn’t prepared and she doesn’t have any idea what to say. She knows she owes it to Minjoo at the very least but she can’t seem to swallow the anxiety that lodges itself in her throat. 

So she tries to avoid the question, “Arent you supposed to sleep? You have a flight tomorrow, Min.” The nickname passes through her lips unconsciously.

“Unnie, please,” and there’s something to the way Minjoo pleas, a certain desperation in her voice blanketed by crack in her voice. And Chaewon just… lets it get through all her walls because it’s Minjoo and she doesn’t want to leave her in the dark anymore. 

She nods, not trusting her voice to speak. Minjoo takes in a sharp breath before asking a quiet “Why?”

Chaewon closes her eyes. She doesn’t know where to start, where things actually start. All she did know was when things escalated and she was left to hang onto pieces. 

She feels Minjoo’s hand in her own, holding her fingers softly. “Start anywhere, unnie,” the hand slots into her own. “I’ll understand.”

The line fills Chaewon with assurance, “I thought it would be better for you to not be tied to anything here. We haven’t even been together for a year, Min, and I didn’t want to drag you down with a relationship when you’re out there trying to get your dreams to happen.”

Minjoo sighs, “Just because we haven’t been together for a year doesn’t mean I don’t want you in my life.” 

The thought lifts a weight off of Chaewon’s chest and she thinks how much easier it could’ve been if she only talked to Minjoo. 

“And I’d rather come back home to you, unnie, more than anything else.” 

Minjoo doesn’t say anything else, pulls Chaewon closer, pressing a kiss against her shoulder. Chaewon mutters an apology, hugging tighter, which only gets a shake before the younger settles into a quiet slumber. 

Chaewon doesn’t think this is enough to mend everything but it’s a start and she’s more than thankful for it. 


	8. the little pockets we have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: pinakbet (no one even ask)
> 
> for iris
> 
> [ and for anyone who doesnt know what pinakbet is: Pinakbet is an indigenous Filipino dish from the northern regions of the Philippines. Pinakbet is made from mixed vegetables steamed in fish or shrimp sauce. ]

1\. You could get different components for it, make what you will with what you have.

Twelve girls from different places, the only thing that united them was their dream and a show. Tens of thousands of votes later, they’re in the same practice room practicing choreography practically drilled into their muscles like clockwork. 

In between practices, Minjoo familiarizes herself with each of them. She’s talked to a good handful of them, knows them through groupings and performances, so she starts from there, slowly. 

2\. Cut things up equally

She finds herself staying with only half of the group, the other staying near but not quite. She agrees to room with Yujin, one of the only members she actually knows enough of.

Minjoo had thought that it would be the end of that, but later that night, she ends up on the floor, squished beside Hitomi and Nako, teaching them the names of all the takeout they’ve ordered. In between the two Japanese throwing names out loud, Minjoo catches herself taking glimpses of the girls on the couch, with Eunbi adamantly trying to fit them all beside each other. 

She thinks she could get used to this. 

3\. Make sure to put things inside in proper order. 

The ranking didn’t matter, just a formality from the show. That was something everyone had agreed on from the start. It was purely coincidental that Minjoo felt herself gravitate to the girl who was called after her, blank stares turning into knowing smiles. 

It starts one night, when Minjoo ends up waiting for Chaewon, listening outside the practice room silently as Chaewon practices her lines. She thinks Chaewon’s singing doesn’t need any more ironing, good enough as it is, but she’s always admired the older girl’s effort. 

Her eyes flit close soon after, not realizing that the door has already opened until something tugs at her sleeve and her eyes meet Chaewon. She gets tugged up silently, and they fall into the streets. 

The walk home is filled with cold jokes and “who can jump over puddles the farthest”; just small games to fill in the silence. Until they cross over to a convenience store and they both find themselves talking way more than they expect to while trying to look for snacks. 

They get home to questions from Eunbi and the plastic bags in their hands are enough to answer them. Yujin and Yena whine at the sight and they shove juice boxes and chips into their hands before they can make any more noise. 

4\. The ones that take the longest must be first

Minjoo knows what everyone calls her, online and in hushed whispers among large crowds. Someone who only had looks to compensate for the lack of talent. Near to no stage presence. Just a pretty face.

It’s these words she hears as she drills herself into practice, not stopping even when her bones start to tremble and she can barely feel the ache. Commits every single movement to memory, the right angles and waves. Makes sure that every note is spot on, for every single line until her voice begs for her to stop. 

It’s the constant practice Minjoo drowns herself in, turning it almost into an addiction, and it’s these times that Chaewon pulls herself out of it, to remind her to breathe. 

5\. Once done, let it rest

There’s a quiet routine Minjoo gets solace from whenever they get home, after all the hustle-and-bustle in the apartment, once everyone has gone into the lull of wanting rest.

Minjoo sits by Chaewon, shoulders side by side on the couch as they try to piece their way through a small puzzle. When Minjoo slides a particularly tricky piece into the square, she can’t help but think that this is a good metaphor for the both of them. Just fitting smoothly next to each other, no gaps or odd spaces. 

Chaewon gives her a look after finishing the borders, voice clouding with slight annoyance, “You should be more confident in yourself, you know.” Minjoo shakes her head before looking into Chaewon’s eyes. 

But before she can even say anything, Chaewon cuts her off, sharp enough to pierce the ringing silence, “It’s not like you have anything left to prove, Minjoo. People are just looking for things to pick on,” then gently, “You’re good enough.” 

Minjoo lets out a sigh she doesn’t know she was holding before leaning her head onto Chaewon’s shoulder. Leaves the thank you to hang in the air, quiet but acknowledged.


	9. two strangers and a cat video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "you have an ugly laugh and I thought you were choking..."
> 
> for mugi

Minjoo stares at the video Yena had just sent before bursting into a fit of laughter. It was a small, silly thing; a short loop of a cat trying (and failing) to jump over a plastic wrap-barred entryway. 

Normally, Minjoo would’ve watched it once and called it a day, but every time the video replayed, Minjoo couldn’t keep herself from watching it again, and again, and again. Until she‘s practically keeling over on the park bench. 

It takes a breather for Minjoo to realize the tapping on her shoulder. Turns around to see a water bottle handed out to her.

“Are you alright, miss?” There’s a significant amount of concern in the person’s voice and Minjoo looks up to bright worried eyes and a-little-too-pretty face. An unfamiliar one. 

Minjoo shakes her head in response, a meek “I’m okay, I was just laughing at something.” and she expects it to be the end of that, just a nice surprise to her normal day, except the stranger gapes at her, eyes wide, “You were,” her eyebrows knit together in confusion, “laughing?” 

And Minjoo, for all her patience and understanding, gapes back, eyebrow raising in the process. 

“What else would I be doing?” 

The stranger purses her lips, finger scratching lightly on her cheek, then breaking out a sigh. “You sounded like you were choking.”

The comment registers and it ushers out another fit of laughter from Minjoo. She waves her hand at the girl, and in between breaths, “That’s a good joke, you know.” Her hand reaches onto the back of the bench before looking back. 

“I’m not joking though.” A pause. “You’re serious? That’s actually your laugh?”

And Minjoo nods, “You actually thought I was choking?” And the stranger nods back and they have a silent exchange when their eyes meet, disbelief mixed with amusement, before bursting out into fits of giggles. 

Minjoo reckons it’s an odd sight, two girls laughing loudly in the middle of a park more so since the both of them have never been acquainted but the stranger brings her an unusual sense of comfort, nearly comparable to her close friends. 

And perhaps it’s the pretty face, or the genuine concern, perhaps even the cute laugh, Minjoo figures maybe her weird laugh might not be so bad after all.


	10. a ride to death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: george - Boat

Minjoo stares at the boatman as she rows slowly, oars fighting at dark waves. They’re surrounded by an eerie silence, Minjoo’s awareness of everything a secret privy to the both of them.

She was supposed to forget when the girl came to her doorstep, clad in a robe and a staff in hand. She had tugged her out with a firm grip, offering no explanation other than, “There’s only little time left.” The girl had led her down the street, took a turn, and somehow, they had reached an empty riverside, a boat tied to the dock.

Minjoo was hoping so hard this was all just a bad dream.

“If all goes well, this will be just a bad dream, Minjoo.” The girl says, loosening the knot around her robe and easing the hood down. Her face is all calm features with short hair, light brown eyes and hair to contrast the black ensemble.

“For one, how do you know my name?” Minjoo looks at her with a mix of trepidation and disbelief before continuing, “For two, can you explain,” a pause, trying to find the right word before finally settling on, “all of this?”

The girl only chuckles in response, completely ignoring the questions, opting instead to work harder on the oars.

Minjoo sighs, looking around, trying to spot anything in the water besides the small boat they were in. But she comes up with nothing, even looking farther out, concluding that the waters look even darker the more her eyes try to go farther.

She doesn’t even notice when the landscape changes, when the boat slowly inches upon land. She’s zoned out entirely and it’s not until a hand is offered to her that she snaps out of it.

The land feels like the shallow end of a marsh, slightly wet dirt digging themselves into the crevices of her toes. She regrets not grabbing a pair of sneakers before letting herself get pulled out. She offhandedly comments, “Is this hell?” It’s meant to be a joke but her thoughts pull some truth into it.

It’s the first time her companion actually smiles, and as much as it reassures Minjoo somehow, _why did her hell question have to be the first thing she smiled about?_

“You’re pretty close, except hell is still a little further away.” She doesn’t say anything else, only trudging farther, sandals clicking away with every step.

Minjoo follows closely behind, leaving a step or two in between them, while observing their surroundings.

The scenery starts to morph on its own, the dark barren land turning darker but with a castle at her peripheral. The girl keeps going and they pass by a dull field filled with stalks of white flowers. They take a turn a few meters away from the base of a small cliff, a boulder seemingly working itself up to the top. Despite the multiple places, one thing stays the same; it’s eerily empty.

They finally pull a stop in front of a shack with a rickety sign out front: The Fates. They step inside.

Inside is a lot more spacious than the small perimeters it physically has, with three desks, a couch, and a refrigerator packed up cozily inside. One person is inside, sitting on the couch with legs crossed, knitting.

“Eunbi!”

Eunbi looks up from her work almost immediately, her glasses sliding from her nose slightly, resembling an angry librarian. Minjoo has to stop herself from giggling.

“What do you need this time, Chaewon?” The girl, Chaewon, strides inside quickly while beckoning for Minjoo to follow. She holds onto Eunbi’s hands, “I need you to undo a knot for me, Eunbi.”

Eunbi swats at Chaewon, “Absolutely not. What kind of trouble do you want me to get into?” Incredulous is all that her tone is as she stares at Chaewon.

“Please no one will know. Thanatos is on a break right now, no one will know if anyone is supposed to die right now,” and that perks up Minjoo’s attention, but she can feel she shouldn’t even be hearing this conversation at all.

“And why exactly is Thanatos on break?”

“That may have been partially my doing,” Chaewon looks away sheepishly, hand rubbing at the back of her neck. “Well I told him to take a break, and I’ll keep watch. Which I am, but I also really need her knot,” finally referring to Minjoo, “untied, like right now.”

“I cannot do that for you, unfortunately,” Eunbi says as she continues with her knitting again, a clear sign that the conversation’s over. But Chaewon doesn’t budge, “I’ve seen Dad ask you to do it before, I know you can, Eunbi.”

Eunbi lets out a long exhale, raising an eyebrow. “Please undo the second knot, Eunbi” Chaewon pleads, hands pressed together in prayer.

Eunbi sighs, giving her a pointed look but hands reaching for the strings regardless. “If you weren’t Hades’ child, I would have long pulled a second knot for you.” But there’s an almost mischievous glint in her eyes as she follows with, “But I haven’t seen you this interested in any mortal, Chaewon.”

Minjoo meets Chaewon’s eye before she turns back to Eunbi again and shushes her. “Can we not talk about this here?” Exasperated, but the tips of her ears reddening is hard to miss.

“My, my, Chaewon, have you not told this poor mortal anything?” Minjoo and Eunbi’s eyes meet and she gets a wink. She keeps silent though, knows keeping mum won’t cost her anything.

“She doesn’t have to know anything,” Chaewon says impatiently. Eunbi only smiles at that, returning to the strings and taking a particularly short length, still uncut. It takes one pull to undo the knot.

“Okay, that’s all done.” Eunbi continues, motioning the door, “You can go now.”

“Thanks, Eunbi.” Chaewon gives Eunbi a two-fingered salute, grabbing Minjoo’s wrist as they head out. Minjoo follows along, matching pace.

They stop a few meters past the shack, with Chaewon giving Minjoo a once over. She presses a finger onto Minjoo’s forehead, “Sweet dreams, Minjoo.” There’s a small warmth that Minjoo feels on her head, right in between her eyebrows. Chaewon’s fingers are light.

Minjoo doesn’t even get to breathe before everything blacks out.


	11. just say it (it won't extend your nose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: eaJ - Pinocchio

Minjoo stares at her phone, the voice clear despite the alcohol and the crackle in the speaker. She doesn’t get to process much of what was said, only heard “a little drunk” and “two streets away” and she’s already out the door, brisk footsteps despite the cold. 

The first thing she sees when she opens the restaurant’s door is Chaewon’s face, flushed from the drinks and her eyes barely open. Walks slowly towards her, trying to avoid the other drinkers, before sitting right beside her. 

“Unnie, you should put that down now,” Minjoo says a little loudly, trying to get her voice above the noisy chatter. Her hand rests itself on Chaewon’s, preventing her from raising the half full bottle of soju.

“No, Minjoo-ya,” her voice slurs, body slumping. Minjoo wraps an arm around her shoulders before resting her back on the chair. 

“Weren’t you with Yena unnie?” 

Chaewon shakes her head, hiccups following. The younger’s hand rubs circles around her back, pressing a glass of water to Chaewon’s lips with the other. 

Chaewon struggles to hold onto the cup, sipping slowly and trying to gain some sense of consciousness. Minjoo picks up the bill while speaking, “We should go now, unnie, it’s getting late.”

Chaewon only nods, obviously more than a little doozy. Minjoo slings Chaewon’s arm across her and sets an arm across her waist before picking up Chaewon’s things and heading for the counter. 

She gives a handful of bills, more than enough to foot the expenses and mutters thanks as they head out. Lets out a shiver when the cold hits her, her breath making a puff of fog into the night. 

“Why didn’t you bring a jacket, Minjoo,” Chaewon practically whines, except with her barely sober system it comes out as half-grumbling, half-muttering. But Minjoo understands perfectly well. “You know you get cold easily.”

Minjoo smiles warmly at the older girl even though Chaewon doesn’t spare her a glance, “I know but I was rushing, unnie. The faster we walk though, the faster we can get to somewhere warm.”

Chaewon seems to loosen up with that, moving faster with each step, and Minjoo tries to keep pace. The hand on Chaewon’s side curls tighter. 

They go slowly on the incline heading into the apartment complex, the intoxication coming onto Chaewon in spurts. Some steps, Minjoo can feel Chaewon’s breath by her neck, reeking of alcohol, on others, she titters farther, the arm swung around Minjoo acting like a base point. 

Once they’re inside, Minjoo leaves Chaewon on the couch with a glass of water while she heads inside to grab the older girl a spare change of clothes. 

She places them on the table in front of Chaewon, tugging her arm, “You should wash up now, unnie.” Chaewon shakes her head, looking at Minjoo through half-lidded eyes. “Ya, don’t be stubborn,” Minjoo retorts, not letting go of her arm.

Then Chaewon pulls back and pushes Minjoo off her balance, right over Chaewon. She cranes her neck, her lips leaning towards Minjoo’s, except skin meets her lips and she opens her eyes to see Minjoo’s hand instead. 

“Unnie, it’s better to do this when you’re sober.”

Minjoo steps back swiftly and pulling Chaewon up in a swift motion. Chaewon staggers but she props a hand on Minjoo’s shoulder, “I won’t have the guts to do this when I’m sober, Minjoo.”

Minjoo shakes her head in response, “There’s nothing to be afraid of.” She pushes the clothes into Chaewon’s hand, looking her in the eye. “Trust me, unnie.” 

Chaewon lets off at that, steps around Minjoo to head to the bathroom. Once the door is closed, she looks in the mirror and rubs at her face with the running water. 


	12. go back to where we started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: Hojean - Over 85

Chaewon presses her foot on the gas, the small car running a little over 85 as they exit the freeway and onto the narrower road towards the beach. The atmosphere is quiet, half of the group asleep with Minjoo providing quiet company at shotgun. 

It’s been a few hours since they left, getting sent off by Chaewon’s mom with a basket full of snacks. They had left off incredibly loud, with Chaewon struggling to keep focus on the road with Yena and Yujin playing music at full blast behind her. The constant bopping and head banging must’ve tired them out, with both now piled up on top of each other, snoozing peacefully. 

The clock signals a quarter past noon as Chaewon notices Minjoo change the music. The speakers start to play crisp guitar tones. Chaewon’s fingers unconsciously drum to the beat, little so often curling around the wheel. 

Minjoo hums to the music as she puts down her phone in the console. Chaewon catches a peripheral glimpse of her, eyes closed and leaning back on the seat. She looks back to the road, waiting for the atmosphere to settle.

“You’ve been quiet,” Chaewon says, no question asked nor judgment, just a silent observation. But they both understand the small pause before soft exhale, the music not enough to silence it. 

But the quiet isn’t pressuring, just another air as they focus on other things. Minjoo loosely takes hold of Chaewon’s hand, soft skin against hers. 

The gesture doesn’t surprise Chaewon, it’s almost second nature to them, and she follows suit, fingers wrapping around Minjoo’s. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for the longest time,” Minjoo says, barely above a whisper. Followed by a sigh that runs too deep for comfort.

Chaewon doesn’t say anything else, only a hum of understanding and a tug for their hands to fall over the console. She steps on the accelerator. 

She starts to roll down the windows, motioning for Minjoo to do the same. 

The wind hits their faces harsh but warm, the speed letting in only whiplashes. The weather’s doing a little better after the cold spring days, and the gesture feels like a good breather. For everything. 

But they only get to mull in the fresh air and light tunes for a little while because Yena eventually wakes up, bringing Yujin with her, grumbling about being hungry. But they follow the unrolled windows quickly, and with absolutely no care in the world, stick their heads out right into the road. 

Chaewon only mutters at their antics, talks about being stuck with a bunch of children. Minjoo laughs, a small carefree one that comes in even breaths, and Chaewon thinks maybe being stuck with a pair of kids isn’t so bad.

The song steadies into particular lines in the chorus, after lines about speeding up. Their eyes meet and they share a small smile, almost forgetting the pair shouting their heads off at the back. There’s something akin to a conversation that passes between them before Minjoo pulls away. She puts her head out the window. 

“To a stress-free weekend!” Minjoo shouts, hair whipping behind her. Her face is split wide, her eyes bent into crescents as the wind curls around her. 

Chaewon spares her a glance before shaking her head and looking back to the road. Her foot presses heavier on the gas. 


	13. maybe i'll keep saving one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: Arin Ray - A Seat

Chaewon waits on top of the school rooftop, sitting on the lone bench there. It’s not a place frequented by students but she finds peace there, the view overlooking the city enough to calm down the nerves from a busy school day. 

Her fingers twitch at the edges of a piece of paper, previously slotted into her folder. It piqued her interest the first time, a nice piece of stationery filled with neat handwriting and small pencil drawings. It didn’t strike her as a normal love letter then, and now drawn across almost a week, she still can’t call it orthodox.

The format goes: her admirer lists a few observations about her, coupled with colorful prose and interesting commentary (read: two lines worth of gushing about how apparently cute she looks). some small hapless doodles and a small rushed-looking M at the end. 

She tends to find out that her admirer was right about their observations the next day; that yes, her eyebrows did knit together a lot, and yes, she taps her pencil to the beat of the cheer team’s routine, and that she tends to look for a hand to hold whenever she gets nervous. 

She was endlessly wondering about it; whoever this person was, how painfully observant they were, how it could possibly be a stalker. Sometimes she’d have to catch herself to stop thinking about it so much, that this shouldn’t matter as much as she was playing it to be. 

But the recent letter had Chaewon’s heart drop intensely. Not even the contents of it, but the small letter m filled in with the rest of the name. It was an all too familiar one. That certainly dispelled most of her questions. 

Chaewon thinks that it makes sense that there wouldn’t be many people who would be able to notice all her little quirks. Only someone who was significantly closer to her would be able to tell. 

She doesn’t quite know what to feel with the discovery; Minjoo’s her best friend, has been since they were in grade school, and Chaewon has never trusted anyone more than she has the other girl, and the feelings aren’t necessarily unrequited. But she doesn’t know where she stands with this: curious to take the leap but too afraid to find out if things will change. 

Chaewon looks out towards the skyline, the sun edging towards the horizon. Each second feels like a pindrop, slow and agonizing. She takes a deep breath, three counts. And she lets go, letting the thoughts follow. 

Like everything with Minjoo, she thinks it’d be better to simply talk it out.

Chaewon hears brisk footsteps on the concrete stairs soon enough. A voice peaks out from behind her, “Anyone sitting there?”

Chaewon turns to see a disheveled Minjoo, hair messy but not enough to make her look unkempt. She tugs at her to sit. 

“Don’t worry, I saved it for you.” 


	14. pull me back down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: James Arthur - Empty Space

chaewon beams at crowds, euphoria and adrenaline coursing through her body every time. she feels like she’s on top of the world, conquering this stage with whole heart, voice resounding through the space. her dream fills her up with unbelievable happiness, unfaltering and pushing at her feet constantly. 

but once the lights go out and all the screams fade away, all that’s left is a girl who wants comfort and familiarity. but in between the tiredness and busy routine of being an idol, the best thing she can do is phone home.

two rings is all it take for the phone to pick up, drowsy voice responding on the other side. the smiles pass onto chaewon’s face easily through the fatigue. 

“hey min,” chaewon says, pressing the phone close to her ear. she’s in the privacy of her own apartment and no one could possibly hear but all she wants is to pull minjoo impossibly closer. “did i wake you?”

there’s a yawn that’s accompanied by minjoo slowly saying, “i was waiting but i fell asleep.” and chaewon laughs lightly at that, imagining the younger falling asleep in her couch, waiting for her call. the thought makes chaewon smile that despite the tiring day minjoo has with university and a part-time job she hadn’t forgotten about something chaewon only said in passing.

“how was the concert?” and chaewon details the same things as always. always fun and lively and keeps her on the edge of an imaginary seat. but it’s always excitement that winds up into overwhelm when pushed too much. 

minjoo hums in understanding, knowing each bit of the silence that chaewon leaves out. minjoo steers the conversation elsewhere. 

the call progresses slowly, exhaustion leaving chaewon bit by bit. minjoo tells chaewon about her day, with jokes passed in between that fill the place with chaewon’s teasing laugh. 

chaewon comments on them being lame, and minjoo retorts, “they made you laugh anyway.” and they do, no matter how lame or unfunny they might be. the smile spreads sees on chaewon’s face, thinking about the way minjoo’s lips crack into a grin just as she breaks into the punchline. 

both their voices start to fall into sleep the more they talk. they leave with whispers of promises for the next time they meet.

minjoo falls asleep first, leaving chaewon to listen to light sniffles and rustling sheets. she ends the call soon enough, lying down and staring at the space beside her. 

chaewon falls asleep wishing for the days to turn faster.


End file.
